The World of Divergent
by DauntlessProdigy4Life
Summary: Carol Whitney, a diehard fan of the Divergent trilogy, is somehow transported into the world of Divergent. Will she be able to make peace with Tris and Tobias when she knows their entire history? A oneshot, but I may continue.


Darkness. That's all I see before I feel a hard jerk and I tumble through space. Cold air runs over my face and I shiver as goosebumps form on my arms and legs. My eyes are closed tightly. "_What's happening?" _ I mentally shriek as my copy of _Divergent _is ripped from my grasp forcefully. And finally, all is still.

There are arguing voices, getting louder then softer again. What just happened? I remember reading _Divergent_ - the scene where Tris chooses Dauntless - when my eyes closed, and I remember no more. I slowly open them, and a hazy blur of blue, black and brown fills my vision. Slowly two beings come into view, both dressed completely in black. A girl with blonde hair and tattoos. A boy with blue eyes and brown hair. Suddenly, the boy spins around, sees that I am awake, and immediately presses a cold metal thing to my forehead. _A gun._ Suddenly I am wide awake and I stumble away.

"Wha - wha - who are you?"

"We could ask the same of you." The boy with cold blue eyes gives me a hard stare. My mind whirls. And then I know him. I'd know him anywhere.

_Four._

"Is this some kind of PRANK?" I shout, suddenly angry. Everyone knows about my obsession with Divergent, and it would just be like some people at my school to prank me into thinking I have "transported" into _Divergent_.

The boy looks momentarily confused and exchanges a split second glance with the girl, who turns around. "What is it, Four? Has she woken up yet?" She stares me in the face, not showing any emotion. Thin, average height, blonde hair, gray eyes. _Tris._

I finally recover enough look around at my surroundings. My Dauntless themed room has completely disappeared. we are in an apple orchard, with red and yellow buildings in the distance, and a waterwheel near us. This is Amity headquarters.

"Wait a second. This isn't a prank? I am actually IN DIVERGENT?!"

Tris looks taken aback and then narrows her eyes. "You shouldn't know that term." She exchanges a quick glance with Four, and then says, "Follow us. And don't run away." She gets up and leads the way into an old abandoned shack next to the water wheel.

I follow in a daze. I have fantasized and dreamed about being in Divergent for a long time, though this is completely different.

As soon as we are all in, she and Four both point a gun at me and stare with hard eyes.

"Okay, so first of all, how do you know about the term "Divergent"?"

"Listen, I can tell you a lot more than that if this is where I think it is," I yell, getting angry now. "I can tell you things that will happen in the future. I can tell you your past. Just answer this for me. HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

"That's easy to answer," Four says, though I can tell he is fighting to keep his voice steady. He wants answers. They both do. I can tell by the glare of their eyes, cutting into my skin. "There was a sudden rainstorm just a few hours ago. It pulled up a lot of Amity's crops. Six and I went to go check out the damage, and we found you lying in the orchard, completely dry. You could've been a disguised Erudite or a factionless spy, so we brought you back."

"And now." Tris leans forward. "Answers."

I stare at them, unsure what to say. However, when I open my mouth, words flow out of it easily. I guess that's what happens when a series has been your obsession for over a couple of years.

"You don't have to use 'Six' in front of me, it's fine. Tris, you are Beatrice Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless because you wanted to be free. Ranked first in initiation and is Divergent between Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. You have 3 raven tattoos representing your three family members, and a brother who transferred to Erudite named Caleb. And Four, you are Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton who transferred to Dauntless to get away from Marcus' abuse. You ranked first in initiation too, and you're Divergent as well. You have four fears, which is why they named you Four. Your mother is Evelyn, leader of the factionless."

Both Tris and Tobias are ashen and gray. They stare at me, their mouth hanging open. Both have a look of complete shock on their faces.


End file.
